Angel
by Keniko Curt formerly PokeDigi
Summary: Well, this is 3 firsts for me: My first pure Keniko, my first pure Romance, and my first Song-Fic! Please r/r! =)


Please title this page. (Page 3)

**Angel  
**By Curt (AKA, PokeDigi) 

Disclaimer: Bloody Roar belongs to Hudson. If it belonged to me, Kenji would've looked somewhat normal in BR3. =P Also, the song "Angel" belongs to Shaggy. If it belonged to me, then... uhhh... it would belong to me. ^_^ 

Dedication: Anyone who loves romance and Bloody Roar. Especially Christi, who kept believing in me to do this. =) 

Note: This is three firsts for me; My first pure Keniko story, my first pure Romance story, and my first song-fic. So don't beat me up if it's too bad. ^_^ Also, this takes place during Christi's BR3 fic, "Reunited By Chance", when Kenji and Uriko are talking one night as they are walking through the park, a few nights after Kenji had proposed to Uriko. Enjoy! 

************************* 

_"Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Surely, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady"_

Kenji and Uriko have been walking with each-other in the park for about 30 minutes. Almost stopping every 5 minutes, just to look at each-other and smile, because they knew that words could not even begin to describe their feelings towards each-other. After a while, they had stopped walking, to go sit at a table and talk. 

_"Life is one big party when you're still young_

_But who's gonna have your back when it's all done_

_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

_Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run"_

"Kenji..." Uriko had started to say. "...I've really enjoyed you walking with me, tonight..." she continued, as she made a small smile at Kenji. 

As all guys in love, Kenji smiled back, as he saw that his love was happy. They know that they can't help it. "It's not a problem, Riko... it gives us some time by ourselves, which I really like..." 

Uriko giggled. "I know what you mean. Not having your brother or sister spying on every move you make." 

"I'd have to agree with you on that." The Mole zoanthrope had said, with a smile on his face. 

_"Looking back Shorty always mention_

_Said me not giving her much attention_

_She was there through my incarceration_

_I wanna show the nation my appreciation"_

Kenji had scooted a little closer towards Uriko, turned his head towards her, and started to softly stroke Uriko's soft, brown hair. "Riko... you're looking very beautiful tonight... I wish words could describe how you look, more..." 

"No, Kenji... whatever you say is just fine... as long as I'm with you." Uriko said, softly, as she and Kenji had slowly motioned in for a soft, tender kiss on the lips. 

_"You're a queen and so you should be treated_

_Though you never get the lovin' that you needed_

_Could have left, but I called and you heeded_

_Takin' a beatin', mission completed"_

"I'm... I'm so sorry that I had left you for all that time, Riko..." Kenji had said, after the kiss had been released. "I wish I could've been with you..." 

"It's all right, Kenji..." Uriko started. "As long as you're here right now... that's all that matters to me." 

Kenji had a big smile on his face. "Yes... as long as we're together...". They had both motioned in for yet another kiss. This one had lasted longer than the first one, and this one just felt magical for the two teens. They both knew that thry loved each-other very much, and nothing will ever interfere... for the moment.(Subliminal advertisement for Christi's sequel to her BR3 fic). 

_"Mama said that I and I dissed the program_

_Not the type to mess around with her emotion_

_But the feeling that I have for you is so strong_

_Been together so long and this could never be wrong"_

"I... I love you so much, Riko..." Kenji said, softly, after the kiss. "I... can't believe that I had harmed you... I can barely forgive myself for ever doing that to you-" 

"Shh!" Uriko interrupted. "That's all over now, Kenji... I know it wasn't your fault. You were under control... I know you would never do something like that to me, intentionally." 

"Yes, but-" 

"Kenji... please forget it. It's all in the past now... I love you too much to be able to hold a grudge over something like that..." 

_"Uh, uh_

_Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior_

_(You must be sent from up above)_

_And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender_

_(Thanks for giving me your love)"_

"Riko..." Kenji had said, also smiling. "You know... it's getting kind of late..." 

"Yeah..." Uriko started. "I wish evenings like this could never end..." 

"Me neither, Riko... come on, I'll walk you home." 

"Okay, Kenji!" Uriko said, smiling and holding on to Kenji's arm. 

_"Now life is one big party when you're still young_

_And who's gonna have your back when it's all done_

_It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun_

_Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run"_

Kenji and Uriko walked hand in hand for about 10 minutes until they had reached Uriko's house, both were smiling as they held hands. 

"I had a really nice time tonight, Kenji. Thank you." Uriko said, not helping but to smile at him. 

"Me too..." Kenji started. "I really wish that it would never end, though..." he said, part smiling and part frowning. 

_"Looking back Shorty always mention_

_Said me not giving her much attention_

_She was there through my incarceration_

_I wanna show the nation my appreciation"_

"Are you okay, Kenji...?" Uriko asked him, wonderingly. 

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Kenji said. "I always am, whenever I see you." Him and Uriko both smiled. 

Before Uriko went in her door, she put her arms around Kenji's neck, and motioned her head in for a kiss with Kenji. Kenji had put his arms around Uriko, and kissed with her. They both had enjoyed their kiss so much, that it lasted for about 2 minutes, not noticing that Alice was standing inside the house, looking through the small window at the door. Alice opened the door, and the couple had released the kiss in surprisement. 

"Oh... Alice! I was just about to come in!" Uriko said, quickly. 

"Mmm-hmmm... sure you were..." Alice said to her little sister. 

"Well, ummm... see you tomorrow, Riko?" 

Uriko giggled. "You know me! Of course!" Uriko said, happily. "Good night, Kenji... I love you, dear." 

"I love you too, Riko..." Kenji said, with a smile on his face. 

_"Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby_

_Surely, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_

_Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady"_

Uriko had closed the door. Kenji started to walk home, thinking of nothin but Uriko, and the wonderful time they have had this night. Kenji had known for sure that they are destined to be together, and will stop at nothing to keep it that way. 

**************************  
THE END  
************************** 

**Author's Note**: I hope you all aren't asleep by now. But in case you are... *grabs a megaphone* WAKE UUUUUUP!!!!! 

Everyone: 0_0!!! 

Okay, that's better. =P Like I said, no flames, please. This is my first romance/Keniko/song-fic, so don't be too harsh on me. ^^ 


End file.
